


Pirates of the Padded Sea

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, NEET Transformation, Wetting, post-transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Two of Drake's crew decide to go looking through Chaldea to try and see where she might've gone off to, only to realize how much she's changed since she last stepped aboard the Golden Hind.
Relationships: Jinako Carigiri/Francis Drake | Rider
Series: October Batch 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Kudos: 3





	Pirates of the Padded Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater as a sequel to his work: https://www.deviantart.com/anailater/art/Pirate-of-the-Anime-River-FGO-Neet-TF-812822940

Night had fallen on Chaldea, as a couple of miscreants scurried their way through its sprawling halls. Should anybody manage to catch a glimpse of them, they were easily identifiable as a couple of pirates bearing the insignia of the crew of the Golden Hind. It was strange to see them up and about both at this late an hour, as well as traversing the landscape outside of their vessel... but they had a very good reason to be doing so.  
  
That reason being none other than to try and find where their beloved captain had gone. Francis Drake, the redheaded captain that had inspired courage and pride into the crew, had been missing for an extended period of time. They had some leads to go off, namely that she had talked about a cute friend of hers, with dirty hair and a pudgy midsection...  
  
"Uh, Vice-cap'n? What kind of pirate would find a chubby gal cute?" One of the two investigating pirates, a youthful male with a bandana, asked his temporary leader, only to be shushed by the larger lass that led him along.  
  
The brunette with a makeshift captain's hat wagged her finger in front of his face. "Think, cabin boy. Why should we care about her physique, when we could be questioning how the cap'n fell for her? You've seen how smitten she was with that Master of hers, so it's a surprise to see her mingling with somebody so out of her comfort zone. Not to mention, you saw how she acted aboard the Hind last time she was there."  
  
"Aye, she nearly threw up before we even left the dock. My mistake, Vice-cap'n." The lower-ranked lad nodded as they trodded along, only for both of them to catch wind of a rather... naughty sound. If you could describe a pair of women enjoying themselves intimately as 'naughty sounds'.  
  
The two ruffians looked to one another as they approached the room that the sounds came from, both of them drawing their swords as they kept listening to make sure that they weren't just hallucinating.  
  
They weren't. They absolutely did hear the words "Drake!" and "Jinako!" loudly echoing from the door, no doubt disturbing more than just the two of them, but they didn't have time if that was the case.  
  
"Captain Drake!" The two wandering pirates shouted as they broke into the room... only for both of them to pause in shock as they realized just what was happening in front of their eyes.  
  
On the couch that served as Jinako and Drake's near-permanent place of residence, the two girls laid atop of one another. No covers, no nothing. They were just laying there enjoying each other's company a little too much, evident by the way the pillows underneath them had begun to grow slick and wet with their juices...  
  
The awkward silence in the air continued as the two nerds peered up from the couch, blushing as they adjusted their glasses to properly look at the two seafarers that had invaded their private little lair.  
  
"Drake, you... you should tell them something, yeah? You don't need them anymore, right?" Jinako lightly elbowed her chubby friend in the side, trying to exert a little of her divine power over the latter in the process, something that reflected in the pirate-turned-NEET's eyes.  
  
The redheaded girl stuttered as she sunk into the cushions underneath her, muttering a weak "Y-You two should just go, I'm fine here. I'm not a good captain at all, you'd be much better off with somebody like Blackbeard leading you guys..." in an attempt to make them go away, all her confidence having been sapped by weeks upon weeks of watching nothing but garbage anime with her bestie...  
  
Looks were exchanged between the NEETified captain's underlings, with the boy looking a little unsure if they should go against the words that Drake was telling them. After all, she certainly did seem pretty useless in this state. She didn't actually exhibit any of that same charisma that had drawn them all towards her, and yet...  
  
"Nonsense." The faux-captain replied as she started to grin, folding her arms over one another. "I have a much better plan in mind for you two. And you'll thank me for it too, Captain Drake." Her grin widened as she beamed with confidence, something that didn't manage to inspire much of the same into the two chubby girls.  
  
They dreaded what was about to happen...  
  
\---  
  
"Vice Captain! The clouds are clearing!"   
  
Back on the Golden Hind, the crew was in high spirits despite the storm that had just crashed into their vessel, and thanks to the makeshift leadership from the reinvigorated second-in-command, they had weathered through it all. Something that filled them all with pride.  
  
"Alright, some of you go check the hull underneath. Make sure that we're fit to get to the port."   
  
"Aye aye, Vice Captain!"  
  
The crew scrambled to do as they were told, while the cabin boy that had accompanied her to Chaldea slowly approached the vice-captain with a few sweat drops running down his brow.  
  
"You're looking pretty fatigued. How're they holding up, no crying or huffing or anything?" The woman asked, receiving a nervous but reassuring smile back.  
  
The youthful bandana-wearing boy cleared his throat before standing at attention. "Vice-Cap'n, the girls are snug and secure in their crib. I recommend you go check up on them and ensure that their naptime has gone smoothly, so that they may remain comfortable aboard this vessel."  
  
She returned his loyal gesture with a small pat on the head. "Keep this up, and you'll make second-in-command yet. Now, go help the others. I'll check up on those two sleepyheads." The vice-captain commanded before taking off to the captain's quarters, whistling to herself as the last few raindrops fell down overhead.  
  
A few knocks echoed throughout the captain's cabin before the door opened up, letting some light shine in on the re-decorated little cubby hole that was Drake's old cabin. Gone were essentials for a seafarer like her, now replaced with soft, padded walls and floors that made sure that the sleepy girls that inhabited the room wouldn't hurt themselves.  
  
Not that they could since they were both sleeping together in a crib that was far too big for girls like them. It was like a little playground for the two of them to mess around in, and given that it was the size of a queen's bed, there was more than enough space for them to do so.  
  
But since there weren't really any fun activities to do aboard the ship, both Jinako and Drake were just laying in the middle of the crib, watching away at the small magical TV that they had brought with them. On it, a space opera anime played on repeat, captivating both girls as the sounds of lasers filled the cabin.  
  
The vice-captain smirked a little as she closed the door behind her. "Oh? I thought he told me you two had been sleeping. What are the two of you doing up at this hour, watching your favorite show?" The words that left her mouth were a little scolding, but they were teasing more so than anything. After all, she had made all of these alterations to her captain's cabin to ensure that they would actually stay aboard the ship.  
  
Both girls, dressed in head-to-toe in a pair of onesies that made them look even more childish than usual, looked to one another as they squirmed a little back and forth. They weren't willing to tell, and they were too captivated by their show that it was hard for them to give a proper response.  
  
Nothing that ended up stopping the vice-captain, who climbed into the oversized crib only to push a hand up against both onesie-clad NEETs' butts to check if they were dry or if they were hiding something...  
  
Given the way both of them suddenly seized up and started to squirm as they felt their warm and wet crotches being teased by their equally wet hidden diapers, it was hard not to tell what had happened.  
  
"Let me guess. You both wet yourself, and instead of asking for a change you decided to make the best of it by watching a show until I showed up?" The vice-captain accurately assessed the damage, prompting them to nod sheepishly.  
  
A laugh left the maternal pirate's lips as she wrapped both of her arms around them, pulling them up into a sitting position before giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. "You're adorable, the both of you. And you're not even crying about being on the Hind anymore. Tell you what, how about I get you both into something nice and dry, then we'll go call the crew together so you two can nerd out about that show you love? If you two ended up falling in love with one another through it, then there has to be something special about it."  
  
Smiles quickly coated the two nerds' faces, though Jinako's was a little bigger than Drake's. Especially since with that many girls there, she could work her divine powers that much more efficiently. Sure, she had to endure being diapered like a toddler... but... She'd get a lot of nerdy friends to talk with and love. It was a situation where she'd gain more than she'd lose. Maybe once they were all sufficiently plumped up like her and her nerdy lover, they could all try and cosplay the characters from the shows they enjoyed...  
  
She could hardly wait.


End file.
